IDF Defender
| ammotype = | rateoffire = 666 RPM | weightloaded = 4.35 kg | projectileweight = 4 g | muzzlevelocity = 2013 | muzzleenergy = 1712 J | used = Terrorists | reloadtime = 2.6 s | firemodes = Automatic | Magazine_capacity = 35 / 90 | Movement_speed = 210 / 250 (84%) | counterpart = FAMAS | Entity = weapon_galil }} :For Counter-Strike Global Offensive version, see Galil AR. IDF Defender, commonly referred to as the Galil or IMI Galil, is a rifle featured in every game of the ''Counter-Strike'' series except Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, where it was replaced by Galil AR. Overview The Galil is a moderately powerful assault rifle available exclusively to the Terrorists. The only major disadvantages are its inaccuracy over long ranges and high recoil. It is also unusually heavy for an assault rifle. For those reasons, the Galil is often purchased when the player is low on cash or on earlier rounds, and usually being replaced with the AK-47 or the SG 552 (SG 553 in Global Offensive) after several rounds. Properties The Galil is a moderate weight weapon. While wielded, the player's movement speed is 210 units per second (default speed is 250), meaning they suffer 16% speed reduction. The Galil is one of the few weapons that is unable to shoot underwater. Advantages * Largest magazine capacity compared to other assault rifles (35 rounds) * The cheapest assault rifle available for the Terrorists ($2000) * High rate of fire * Good penetration * Lower recoil compared to the AK-47 Disadvantages * Less accurate than the M4 or AK-47 * Loses accuracy when firing this weapon constantly * Moderate recoil * The heaviest assault rifle * Unable to shoot underwater Gameplay Tactics *Spray at full auto when in close range while strafing to left or right. Aim for the chest as the recoil will increase and potentially hit the enemy's head. **This weapon can be very deadly in close range if the user is well experienced in wielding the IDF Defender. The rifle can kill enemies with a headshot at the first bullet fired but the user may need to wait until the recoil has become less severe otherwise, the inaccuracy will make the user an easy target for counter-attack. Sometimes, the best ways to compensate this is to either retreat and wait or strafe and keep firing. ***For medium range, stay stationary, aim for head and shoot burst of two shots which makes it more likely to land a headshot. ***For long range, crouch and aim for the torso. *Even though the damage is a bit lower than other rifles, Galil is one of the good weapons to deal with multiple targets due to its "5 extra" rounds. 3-4 shots on the gut area are needed to take down a full health enemy with Kevlar. *In Counter-Strike: Source, the weapon is a little more accurate. The user can still land many hits when fired in full auto in medium range. Countertactics * Avoid all close contact with its users. ** Use long range weaponry against its users. ** Use low recoil weapons against its users at long range. ** In Counter-Strike: Source, Galil users are more likely to spray bullets. Because the Galil can have uncontrollable recoil on full auto, keep a good distance and counter the user with a more accurate weapon. ** Take advantage of the high firing rate by dodging the user's fire to waste the magazine and wait for the user to reload. * If the user is unaware or occupied, a submachine gun can be a good choice due to the high fire rate to quickly dispatch the enemy. The P90 is usually the best option at close. * Galil users will also be slowed down somewhat (especially in later games), so they may be easier targets, especially for snipers. Comparison to the FAMAS Positive *Slightly cheaper ($2000 vs $2250) *Larger magazine size (35 rounds vs 25 rounds) *Higher damage against armored enemies *Better accuracy than FAMAS in automatic mode *Faster reload time (3 seconds vs 3.8 seconds (1.6 and CZ) and 3.4 Seconds (CSS)) Neutral *Same ammunition type (5.56mm) *Same firing rate when firing automatic (666 rpm) *Both weapons cannot fire underwater *Same base damage Negative *Does not have a burst-fire alternative fire mode (which is good for long range combat and can decrease bullet spread) *Heavier (210 unit per seconds vs 220 unit per seconds) *Slower rate of fire compared to when a user wielding the FAMAS is burst firing (666 rpm vs 800 rpm) Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon Appearances ''Condition Zero'' Unlike the Counter-Terrorists's counterpart, the FAMAS, Terrorists bots in Tour of Duty never purchase the Galil as their main weapon. Instead, they will buy it only when they cannot afford the AK-47, AWP, and/or the Scout. If they cannot afford the Galil, they will purchase the MP5 instead. ''Deleted Scenes'' The Galil appears very rarely in the missions of Deleted Scenes, mainly because it's a Terrorist-exclusive weapon even though they are never seen using it. It also has a high magazine size which may have contributed to its rarity. The Galil appears only once in the mission Run!. The player can find it behind two boxes in a hidden location. Gallery Trivia *The database name for this weapon is galil. *The draw, cocking, and reload animations in the ''Counter-Strike'' series for the Galil are always slightly different. *This is one of four weapons that cannot fire underwater, with the others being the GIAT FAMAS F1, Benelli M1014, and the Benelli M3 Super 90. **In real life, the Galil ARM can fire underwater. *The Galil was added into Counter-Strike after the release of Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. It also came with the FAMAS and the Tactical shield. *The modernized Galil ACE 22 replaces the aging Galil ARM in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive. *In some buy menus, this weapon's caliber will be shown as .308 NATO ammo. However, it uses 5.56 mm instead. This is fixed in Source. *The Galil is shown using a 20-round box magazine in the GoldSrc games. However, Counter-Strike: Source correctly depicts a 35-round curved magazine. *The Galil is the only weapon that shown in the training level of Deleted Scenes and discovered in the mission Run! (the mission is an extra one), and it is not seen in other missions. **The player can only obtain the Galil by using the console command: "give weapon_galil". It has different fire and reload sounds but shares the same 5.56mm NATO rounds. *When used by Terrorists, they hold the Galil on the hip. When used by Counter-Terrorists, they will hold the Galil on the shoulder. **In Counter-Strike and Condition Zero, Terrorist players will hold and fire the IDF on the hip. In Counter-Strike: Source, Terrorist players will aim the rifle like the other weapons. (the stock is on the shoulder) *In Source, CT bots on higher difficulties may pick up Galil. In older games, they seem to pick up the AK-47 only. Terrorist Galil users may prefer the FAMAS as well. *Prior to Counter-Strike: Source, the Galil had the second highest knockback power out of all weapons (the first is the FAMAS). *In older versions of Counter-Strike, if you look at the ground while reloading the Galil, the magazine will be taken out normally but that same magazine will be put back to the gun, like the G3SG/1. External links *IMI Galil at Wikipedia. Category:Rifles Category:Weapons Category:Terrorist exclusive weapons Category:5.56 user Category:Automatic weapons Category:Israeli weapons